


Friends with Benefits

by Smileygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 12,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileygirl/pseuds/Smileygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!<br/>Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

They were a successful band.

A band with four boys and one girl.

Lou hadn't been afraid of being the only girl, she had seen it as her mission to be substitute mother, cleaner and cook for the boys. But that didn't mean that she was only the good, boring and hard-working girl, she had a second side. She was wild, crazy and loved it to party.

She was a perfect mix of both.

Her band mates loved her and they had a lots of fun together, like siblings or best friends. But with Harry it was a bit different, they were best mates, but they touched a lot more than the others. They had also kissed when they had been drunk, but that hadn't changed them. They had only came closer, something that had worried Liam.

But he hadn't expected that they could ran so easily out of control, that they would go further than kissing when he suggested to go to a birthday party of a friend.

They had been drunk when it happened, but no one had hold them back, Liam hadn't paid attention and the other ones had been to drunk to mind when their kisses became hotter and nobody had seen it when Harry and Lou stumbled in an empty room.

So you could say that it was not only their fault.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes but closed them again almost immediately, the sun shone brightly in the room, to bright for Harry. He groaned and tried to pull the covers over his head, that was the moment when he noticed that he wasn't alone in the bed.  
His eyes were still closed when he tried to figure out what had happened at that party and who laid next to him. His brain refused to work and so he cracked open one eye and looked curiously at the space next to him. He nearly jumped at the sight of Lou, naked and with tousled hair.

What the fuck?

What had he done?

He tried to remember, but the pictures in his head were fuzzy and he just remembered a few things. But if this memories were right he had really sleptwith Lou. He didn't know how to handle this, it was clear that he had craved Lou for a long time, but he had also liked it to be her best friend and brother. He didn't want to change his relationship with her, he wasn't ready for this. It had been good how it was. They had been close and they had kissed, but it hadn't changed them at all. Harry had really liked it, but Lou meant to much to him.

He couldn't lose her, he couldn't imagine a life without her.

Would it be awkward now that they had fucked?

Should he stay until she wake up or should he leave?

The thoughts rushed through his aching head, but before he could make a decision he felt that Lou stirred. She was awake and looked at him, her eyes went wide, you could see her brain working. After one minute the shocked expression left her pretty face and she smiled slightly. Harry had watched her and returned the smile, unsure and carefully.  
"Good morning."  
Lou's smile widened.  
"Morning. Did you slept well?"  
Harry nodded, then he cleared his throat and stood up to collect his clothes. He started to dress himself, Lou sat in the bed and tried to clear her head. After he finished Harry looked at her and said: "I will search for the others. We can drive home in a few minutes, I just have to find my car keys."  
Lou smiled: "I think you left them on the commode in the floor."  
"Oh, right! I remember. Thanks!"  
He left the room hurriedly.

Wow, that had been awkward. What else did he remember?

Lou waited a few minutes to be sure that he won't come back, then she started to dress herself.

What had she done? She had slept with her best friend!

She swore to herself that she would never drink again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; ) This is short, but the chapters are getting longer, promise!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Harry found the three boys sleeping in the living room. He woke them up and ten minutes later they all climbed in the car and drove to their house. Lou felt like shit and her head hurt like shit.  
And Harry acted weird.

Had she destroyed their friendship?

She felt like crying, when she saw that he sat as far away from her as possible. It would never be like it was before.

When they arrived at home she went immediately in her room, although Liam wanted her to stay in the living room with them. But she didn't feel like watching TV with Harry.

Shortly after Lou had left the room all boys looked interrogative at him.

And Liam asked: "What's up with Lou?"  
Harry groaned.  
"Why do you ask me?"  
"Cause you are her best friend! And we think you have to do with it!"  
Harry looked at the floor.  
"Fine! It's my fault. I ruined everything!"  
Niall looked confused at him.  
"What have you ruined?"  
"Our friendship!"  
Zayn groaned, because of the lack of information.  
"And why?"  
"We had sex last night and now she's avoiding me."  
Liam's mouth hang open.  
"Y-You..... W-what?"  
Niall laughed.  
"Close your mouth Payne! That was expectable."  
Harry looked shocked.  
"What the fuck, Niall?!"  
Niall was confused.  
"Come on, you have fancied her for months! Why are you not happy?"  
"I have just ruined our friendship! I don't want a relationship with her if that means that I could lose her!"  
Zayn sighed.  
"The only way to fix it is talking to her. Maybe she thinks just as you."  
Harry stood up and sighed.  
"Okay, wish me luck!"

He walked to Lou's room and knocked on the door.

"Lou?"  
"Come in!"  
Harry opened the door carefully and went in, Lou sat on her bed.  
"Hey, can we talk?"  
Lou patted on the space next to her. Harry sat down and ran his fingers through his curls.  
"Are you mad at me?"  
"No."  
"Why are you avoiding me?"  
"I wasn't avoiding you, just needed to be alone!"  
"Oh, okay..."

They were silent for a moment.

"Harry? Listen I really like you, but I think I can't....."  
Harry interrupted her, a relieved smile on his face.  
"I think so, too. It wouldn't work. We can't be in a relationship."  
Lou was confused, she had wanted to say that she would need a bit more time to think and not that it couldn't work for her. But he seemed very relieved, so she played along.  
"Yeah..."  
"Lou, I want everything to be like it was before."

Her brain worked. He didn't want a relationship with her, it hurt, she could imagine to be in a relationship with him. Why couldn't he?

But being best friends with him was better than nothing, right?

"Everything will be like before, Harry. It was just a little mistake, a one-night-stand."  
Harry smiled widely and they hugged and cuddled until the boys knocked on Lou's door and asked them to eat lunch with them.

But their brains kept working.

Had it been really just an one-night-stand?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.This is my first fanfiction, so give me some feedback, please!!!! Xxxx


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The days went on and the duo acted almost like before, they were inseparable and cuddled all the time. The boys and especially Liam were surprised by how easily they got back to routine, other friendships can't stand something like that, Lou's and Harry's could.

It was at one morning a few days weeks after the party when everything changed.

Lou woke up with a sick feeling in her stomach, she had felt like that for a few days now, but she hadn't told anyone about it. Nobody should worry about her. She sat up, clutched her stomach and her eyes widened.

Oh fuck!

She jumped out of her bed and ran into her little bathroom.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Liam woke up by the sound of Lou throwing up in the bathroom next to his bedroom. He sighed and stood up to walk to her room, he had heard it yesterday and the day before yesterday, too.  
He opened the door and saw that the bathroom door was open.  
"Lou? Is everything alright?"  
Lou laid in front of the toilet, face flushed, eyes closed and hands on her stomach.  
"That's none of your business, Liam! Leave me alone!"  
Her voice was weak and not very convincing. Liam entered the bathroom, he knew Lou, she needed his help. He poured water in a glass and handed it to Lou.  
"What's up with you? That's not normal. Tell me!"  
"I don't know!"  
She whimpered and Liam helped her up.  
"You have to take medical advice!"  
"I know. I will go to the doctor today."  
Liam, who knew how much Lou hated doctors and hospitals, frowned at her.  
"No, really Liam! I will go."  
She was serious about it, she was to scared to chicken out of this.  
Liam sighed and walked her to the bed.  
"Okay. Try to sleep a bit. It's still early."  
Lou nodded and nestled down in the covers.

She fell asleep after a few minutes.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Her hands trembled, she sat in the waiting room of a medical practice and waited for the results of some tests. She still felt a bit sick and she was tired, she wanted to go home, away from the horrible smell of hospitals. The sound of shoes on the floor let her snap out of her thoughts.  
"Louisa Tomlinson?"  
"Yes, that's me"  
"Please follow me."

They went in a bright, white room with a desk in the middle.

"Please, sit down."  
Lou sat down on a plastic chair across from the doctor.  
"I have to tell you something."  
Lou's stomach clenched. That sounded bad.  
"You are twenty, aren't you?"  
"Yes, that's right."  
Was he going to tell her how many years she had left to live? Her heart raced. The doctor scratched his head and mumbled to himself.  
"Mmhmh, good."  
Lou's head spun. Good? What was good?  
Then he scrawled something on a paper. He looked up suddenly and said: "The results show that there's nothing wrong with you. You are healthy!"  
Lou sighed in relief.  
"But we found something else."  
Her head shot up.  
"I have to congratulate! You are pregnant!"

Everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

Lou woke up slowly. She opened her eyes and noticed that she laid on a hard bed. They next thing she noticed was the hated smell of hospitals and suddenly everything came back.

She was pregnant!

Shit!

Tears ran down her face and she nearly passed out again.  
"Ohh, you are awake."  
Lou sniffed and sat up to face the young nurse in the door.  
"Y-Yes."  
"Good. Why are you crying?"  
She handed Lou an tissue.  
"Cause my life is shit!"  
"Having a baby is wonderful! Believe me."  
Lou started to cry hard.  
"N-Not for me."  
The nurse smiled at her.  
"Calm down a bit before you make that decision. The doctor will be here in a few minutes."  
She left the room. Lou sobbed.  
How should she explain that to Harry? And to her mum?

Oh God.

She couldn't tell Harry and the boys.

She buried her face in her palms.  
"Hello again. How do you feel?"  
The doctor had entered the room.  
"Not very well."  
"I will give you something against the nausea. And please calm down, that's not good for the baby."  
Lou nodded and took a deep breath.

She was going to be mother. Suddenly she smiled slightly.

A baby, a wonderful little baby.

Her own baby!

The doctor had seen her smile and laughed.  
"That's good! Look at the positive side!"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lou left the hospital with medicine, an appointment and several good advices.  
She couldn't believe it.  
Pregnant! And the father was her best friend, who didn't want to be in a relationship with her.  
Shit!  
She ranged between desperation, anger, sadness and happiness. Her emotions ran riot.

She couldn't face the band in that state.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Harry yawned when he went down to the living room, still just in his sweatpants.  
"Good morning!"  
Niall laughed.  
"Good morning?! It's almost afternoon!"  
"I don't care!"  
He looked around.  
"Where is Lou?"  
"I don't know. Ask Liam."  
Harry went into the kitchen.  
"Liam? Where is Lou?"  
Liam stood by the window and looked out, eyes focused on the gateway.  
"I don't know. She had left the house almost five hours ago. I'm worried."  
Harry's smile faded.  
"I will look for her! Where could she be?"  
"I- I ....."  
"Liam! Tell me."  
"She left to go to the hospital..."  
"WHAT? WHY? Lou hates hospitals and doctors. Is she ill?"  
His heart raced. Lou wouldn't go into a hospital by choice.  
"How bad is it?"  
"I don't know, she had thrown up a lot in the last days. But it can't be that bad."  
"Where could she be? And why isn't she here?"  
"Harry, I don't know! Her mobile is off!"  
"I will go and seek her!"  
He went upstairs and dressed himself.

He would find her.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

　

Harry had looked everywhere but he hadn't found Lou. He went home despaired, sad and confused.  
Why had she left them without a word?

He entered the house, it was already dark outside and the boys sat on the couch everyone with a note pad and a phone. Liam looked up and sighed.  
"Nothing! Nobody saw her, she is nowhere!"  
Niall hung up and leaned against the couch.  
"She isn't at home. Jay is worried, she tried to call her but she hadn't answered the phone."  
Harry broke down on the couch.  
"Maybe it's all my fault."  
He buried his face in his hands. Liam sighed.  
"Why should it be your fault, Harry? Everything was okay after you two talked about everything."  
"I don't know, Liam! There must be something! Lou wouldn't stay away without a reason."  
Zayn yawned.  
"I'm tired. Harry you look like shit, you need to sleep. We all need some sleep."  
Niall nodded.  
"That's a good idea! I will stay up to look after the phones."  
Harry shook his head.  
"I can't sleep!"  
Liam took his hand and pulled him up.  
"Come on! You need to."

　

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

　

It was past midnight when Lou pulled her car in the gateway of her mother's home. She was tired, she had driven around for several hours and thought about the whole disaster. That had cleared her mind. She wanted that baby, with or without Harry's help. She closed the door and walked to the house. Jay had heard the car and opened the door.  
"Lou!"  
She ran to her daughter and hugged her tightly.  
"Oh God! Where have you been? We were worried to death!"  
Tears ran down Lou's cheek.  
"M-Mum! I'm s-sorry!"  
"It's okay sweetie! Come on, I will make you some tea!"  
They went inside and Lou sat down on the couch.  
"Mum? I have to tell you something."  
"Are you ill?"  
Lou blinked several times confused.  
"No! Why do you ask?"  
"Well the boys called and told me that you left the house to go to the hospital and ..."  
"They called you?"  
"Yes?! They were worried! So what's up with you?"  
Lou looked at the floor. She had to tell the truth. She couldn't hide this. Her hands trembled and her heart beat faster.  
"Mum, I'm sorry to tell you that and I know that you will be disappointed...."  
She stopped and breathed deeply. Jay took her by the hand. She felt how anxious her daughter was.  
"Come on. Tell me. What's the matter? It can't be that bad."  
Lou sobbed.  
"It is bad! I'm......I'm pregnant."

Jay opened and closed her mouth without saying a word. Lou started to cry.  
"I'm so sorry, Mum"  
"Oh dear, Lou! Please, don't cry. I'm not mad or disappointed. It was just a bit unexpected."  
She hugged her daughter.  
"You are not disappointed?"  
"No, Lou! I'm not. I love you, and I will love my grandchild!"  
They were silent for a moment before another question came into Jay's mind.  
"Who is the father?"  
Lou flinched. She didn't want to tell her mother, she was ashamed.  
"Lou? Please! I'm curious."  
"I... It's Harry."  
Jay smiled brightly.  
"That's wonderful! Finally."  
"That is not wonderful! That is bad. Very bad!"  
Her mother looked at her confused.  
"I don't understand. Are you are a couple or not?"  
Lou sighed.  
"No, Mum! We are not together. It's complicated."  
"Oh, it's a pity. You would make a great couple. You are made for each other!"  
"No, we are just best friends."  
Jay frowned at her. The last time she saw them together they had looked and acted like lovers and not like friends.  
"Okay, okay. Best friends with benefits."  
"You have to tell him!"  
"I don't want to..."  
"That isn't fair, Lou! He should know that he is going to be father."  
Lou sighed.  
"Okay. I will tell him, but not now. I need some time to think about that."  
"You can stay here for a while."  
Lou hugged her mother.  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
"But you will tell the boys that you are safe."  
Lou looked at her with a horrified look on her face.  
"Mum! Please! I can't do that."  
"Then I will do it."

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

"Harry! Liam! Zayn! Wake up!"  
Zayn groaned.  
"Why?"  
"Jay called me."  
Harry's head shot up.  
Niall continued: "Lou is fast asleep on her couch! Everything is okay!"  
Harry sighed in relief.  
"But she said that Lou wants to stay there for a while. She don't want us to call or text her."  
Liam was confused.  
"What? Why?"  
"I don't know! Jay said that she needs a break from everything."  
Harry asked: "A break from us?"  
Niall nodded sadly.  
"It seems like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ; )


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A break?

Why?

Harry had tried to sleep after Jay's call, but he couldn't. He laid awake in his bed, next to the other boys, he didn't understand why Lou had left them. Everything had been fine, at least he had thought that. Harry shifted in the sheets and sighed, obviously something was really wrong. And he hadn't noticed! His stomach clenched with guilt. He blamed himself for not noticing Lou's illness, he had been a bad best friend. A best friend should notice every little change, he hadn't, obviously. Otherwise Lou would lay next to him right now.  
He missed her warm body next to his. She was a part of his life, a part of him, and his whole body ached for her. Ached for soft skin, bright blue eyes, smooth long hair and the typical Lou scent. Harry loved that scent, a mix of her favourite perfum and Lou herself.

Perfect.

Like everything.

Harry groaned and buried his face in the pillow, he had messed up everything. He loved her, even more than a best friend or a brother should and he couldn't stand the thought of a life without her. That was no choice for him, he needed her at his side.

Forever.

As his best friend or ...

No! Stop!

Before he could plan something like that he had to bring her back. It hadn't been the right moment after the "accident" a few weeks before and it wasn't the right moment now.

He had to wait.

He closed his eyes and made a plan. A plan to sort out the problem. A plan to made Lou come back to him.

And it tooks nearly 2 hours of thinking and shifting around in the bed before he was pleased with his plan.

Then he finally fell asleep.

　

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Lou was woken up by the smell of pancakes. Her stomach growled in anticipation, she loved pancakes and the baby seemed to love it, too. She smiled down at her stomach fondly and caressed it slightly. You couldn't see anything, Lou had checked it in the mirror, and she was disappointed but also relieved about this fact. She didn't want the whole world to know her little secret. They would find out early enough. Lou sighed.

How should she manage this?

She was sure that she would be a good mother, after all she had helped raising her four sisters.

But what should she do with the band?

Quit it or make break?

Raise the baby in their shared house or raise it at her mother's?

Raise it with Harry or without Harry?

Harry...

She sighed and got up when her stomach growled again. She would find the answers later, she had to eat something at first.

That was the moment when her mobile rang. She looked at it.

It was Harry....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback?


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou stared down at the phone in her hands.

Fuck!

Should she answer it?

She had ignored each of his calls and she felt guilty, very guilty. It hadn't been fair to leave them without a explanation, without a message. Her mum had said that they had been worried, that Harry had searched the whole area to find her. She had to explain it.  
A sudden wave of determination flowed through her veins.

"Hello?"  
She heard a surprised gasp at the other end.  
"Lou? Is that you?"  
Lou's heart clenched when she heard the relieved but also exhausted voice.  
"Yes. It's me."  
Harry was silent for a moment, before he answered.  
His heart pounded, this was a big chance. Maybe the only chance that he would get.  
"How are you? Is everything okay?"  
He sounded worried.  
"I'm fine. Everything is alright. Please don't worry about me."  
Harry wasn't convinced, she could hear that.  
"What's the matter? Do you need help? Can I do something for you?"

You.

That was Lou's only thought.

I miss you.

I need you.

But she answered: "No. I'm fine. I just need some time."  
She missed him, it was ridiculous how much she already missed him.  
His voice was quiet, tenderly and honestly when he said:  
"Please, we miss you. I miss you! Tell me what's up with you. Is it my fault?"  
"No! Harry, it isn't your fault!"  
They were silent for a moment.  
"I can't tell you."  
"Why not? I want to help you."  
"Harry! Please! I.. I"  
But Harry was determined to find out, he wanted her back at his side, in the house, within reach.  
"Can I visit you? I think we need to talk. I'm confused."  
"Harry... I ... I don't know."  
Harry asked again, this time with a sweet and pleading voice, a voice, he knew Lou couldn't resist.  
"Please, Lou!"  
Lou gave in, she had to tell him anyway.  
"Okay..."  
"Really? That's great! I'm on my way!"  
"O-Okay. See you later."

Harry hung up and Lou run her fingers through her hairs. How should she explain this complicated situation?

A knock on the door, that she had left ajar last night, startled her out of her thoughts.

"Lou? Do you want to eat breakfast with us?"  
It was her mum. She nodded absent-minded.  
"Yeah, of course."  
Jay turned around to walk back into the kitchen.  
"Mum? Harry called me a few minutes ago, he will be here in a few hours."  
Jay turned around and smiled, relieved.  
"That's great! You need to talk about this."  
"I know...."

They remained silent for a while.

"Mum? I'm scared. What if he don't want it?"  
Jay sighed.  
"Lou... I know him! He is a nice boy and he's your best friend. He will help you. I'm sure."  
Lou nodded, again absent-minded and deep in thoughts.  
"Lou? Come on! Your sisters are waiting. They are absolute impatient!"  
"Okay! Okay!"  
She slipped in a comfortable hoddie and left the room.

A day that started with pancakes couldn't be bad? Could it?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lou followed her mum into the kitchen, she wore her favourite pyjama pants and her hairs stuck out in weird angles. Harry loved this state of her hair and he had formed a habit of teasing her for it, but it usually ended in cuddling on the couch, Harry's hands in her hair.  
She smiled, she missed this. She had left the house two days ago, but it felt like ages.

Her sisters distracted her from thinking when she entered the kitchen.

"Lou!"  
The four girls jumped from their chairs, left their breakfast and ran towards her. Lou grinned, when she found herself in a big group hug. She loved moments like these. The sun shone through the window, the delicious smell of pancakes was everywhere in the air and these little girls were so sweet, even though Lottie and Fizzy weren't that little anymore, but it wasn't important, they were still her little sunshines and it had been far too long since her last visit. Daisy and Phoebe overwhelmed her with questions about the band and about Harry and tore at her sleeves, but Jay stopped them.

"Girls! Please, be careful with your sister."  
Lottie, the eldest, looked up from her plate.  
A suspiciously look on her face.  
"Why?"  
Everything was silent for a second. Lou gulped.

Shit!

How should she explain that to her sisters?

I'm pregnant, and Harry is the father but we are not together and that all just happened because we were drunk?

No, bad idea! Should she lie?

She looked at her mother questioningly.  
"Well, .... Lou? Do you want to tell them?"  
Lou glared at her.  
Nice! Her mum got out of a tight spot by passing the buck to her.  
"Uhh, I ... I"  
The twins looked at her curiously with their wide blue eyes and Lottie and Fizzy looked even more suspiciously. Lou squeezed her eyes shut and took a deep breath, while rubbing her temples.  
"Okay, I'll tell you. I have to explain it anyway."  
She sat down on a chair opposite from her sisters.  
"Well, I'll tell you something very important. And you are not allowed to talk about it. Okay?"  
The girls nodded.  
"Not with your friends and not with the boys, nobody should know!"  
Phoebe looked at her with wide eyes.  
"Not even Harry?"  
"No. In no way! It's a secret. Our little family secret."  
"What is it? Please, tell us!"  
The twins were very excited, they were nearly bouncing on their chairs.  
It was hard to continue, but she did.  
"I ... I'm going to have a baby in a few months."  
Lottie's mouth hang open.

"WHAT?"

Lou sighed.  
"Lottie, it was sort of an accident! I can't turn back time. It happened and I can't change. I would! Please, believe me."  
The other girls looked not less shocked than Lottie, but they recovered slowly from the shock. Daisy was the first who moved.  
She lifted the table cloth and peered at Lou's stomach.  
"Are you sure? I can't see anything."  
Lou smiled at the sceptical look on her face, despite the awkward situation.  
"Yes, sweetie. The doctor made a pregnancy test and it was positive."  
Fizzy exhaled audible.  
"Wow, I'm going to be aunt with twelve."  
Jay snorted and even Lottie giggled.

And a few seconds later everyone was laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\-------------------------------------------------

Harry stopped his car in front of Jay's house in Doncaster, he had hurried. This was his chance to clear things up with Lou. He was in a good mood and even the other three boys had cheered loudly after hearing the news, they had missed her, too. Not as much as Harry, but they hadn't appreciated her absence, too. She was a part of their life, a member of their band and their housemate, and the house was quiet and felt empty without her. Harry wanted to change this fact, so he got out of his car and ringed the bell.

It didn't took long until someone opened the door.

Lottie stared at him with a angry but also doubtful look, her eyes piercingly blue. Lou had confessed further details to her after breakfast and she wasn't sure what she should think about the whole thing, but she was pushed aside by her little sisters. And before Harry could worry about the look on her face he found himself in a messy group hug with the twins.

They squealed and played with his curls, that made his mood even better. These little girls were his favourite girls in the world, next to Lux. He laughed and tried to walk in with Daisy clutched at his leg, he greeted Lottie and Fizzy with a smile and a rushed "Hi!" before the twins distracted him. He grinned and lifted both girls up to carry them towards the kitchen.

He wanted to see Lou.

Where could she be?

Jay peered through the kitchen door, she had started to make dinner, and greeted him with a smile.  
"Hello Harry!"  
Harry waved and smiled before the girls slipped out of his arms and he had to tickle Daisy to the ground.  
The little girl squealed and Harry noticed in the corner of his eyes that Jay's smile even widened when she saw his affection to her daughters.

He was breathless when he finally managed to say something to her.  
"Hi Jay! ... Ouch, Daisy.... How are you?"  
Jay laughed.  
"I'm fine. Thank you."  
And she added:  
"Daisy! Phoebe! Stop. Let him breath!"

The girls pouted, but let him go. Harry smiled at them before walking to Jay to hug her, he noticed the delicious smell of food and it felt a bit like being home.

"You stay over, don't you?"  
Harry shrugged.  
"Am I allowed to?"  
Jay rolled her eyes.  
"Sure! Lottie? Fizz? Grab a sleeping bag and a mattress and carry them to Lou's room."  
Harry blushed slightly, he was used to sleep in her room, but he felt ashamed because they had sex once, he felt like he had abused Jay's trust. To distract himself from thinking about that he asked:  
"Where is Lou?"  
Jay's expression changed slightly.  
"She is asleep on the couch. She had felt tired this morning."  
Harry was surprised, Lou wasn't a person that made naps, Lou was always active, awake and up for doing something.

He was irritated.  
"Ahh, okay."  
Daisy pulled at his sleeve and distracted him.  
"Harry?"  
"Yes, love?"  
"Do you want to make dessert for dinner with me?"  
"Sure. Phoebe? Do you want to join us?"  
The other girl nodded excited and Harry knelt down and asked:  
"What do you want to cook?"  
"Rice pudding!"  
"Cool! Let's go."

He carried them into the kitchen and placed them on the wooden kitchen table, then he looked around and scratched his neck.  
"Ok, let's see... we need milk and sugar..."  
He continued to list the ingredients.

They made a huge bottle rice pudding and had lots of fun during it.

Jay sat on a chair and watched them. She smiled once a while and thought that Harry would be a good dad. He was good with children and he cared a lot about Lou.

Why was she even worried?

He was the perfect father for her grandchild.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Lou woke up hearing squeals and noises in the kitchen. She groaned. Had she fallen asleep? Her neck ached from the uncomfortable position. She looked at the clock on the living room wall.

Oh fuck!

The afternoon was almost over, Harry must be already there.

Shit! Shit! SHIT!

She got up quietly and went to the bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth. She had already heard Harry's laugh.

It was time to straighten up and talk to him

She breathed in slowly and entered the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Harry looked up from his plate when Lou entered the kitchen. The table was laid and dinner was served, spaghetti and salad, it smelled delicious and his mouth watered.

They had just waited for Lottie to bring the glasses and some water, but the person in the door wasn't Lottie, it was a slightly bleary Lou. Her hairs stuck out in weird angles, like every time she woke up and she wore pyjama bottoms and a plain t-shirt.

All Harry wanted to do was hug and cuddle her for hours, he had missed their daily cuddle sessions the most. He smiled, bright but careful, and stood up to hug her, but Lou seemed to be a bit unsure and not as happy as usual. That let Harry frown. She looked paler than usual and his assumption was confirmed. Harry saw it in her eyes, he had walked around the table and stood now directly in front of her, she looked stressed and broken-down, her eyes not as blue as usual, clouded and darker than normal. She tried to hide it with a smile, it was wasted time, Harry saw immediately that it was fake.

She was uneasy and nervous.

Something was up.

Harry had known that before, but he knew that it had something to do with him, now. He hugged her despite that fact, careful and with a enquiring expression on his face. And Lou hugged him back without hesitation.

Strange.

What was the problem?

He opened his mouth to say something when Daisy appeared next to him.  
"Lou? Harry made dessert with us! You have to try it. Please!"  
Lou patted her head and promised that she would try it. Daisy smiled pleased and left to get another plate. Lou turned around to face Harry again, this time with a smile on her lips and a strange look in her eyes.  
Harry couldn't describe it, it was kind of affectionately and proud. And she was back in his arms before he even noticed that she had moved. Her face was snuggled into his neck and she whispered:  
"You are perfect!" into his ear.  
He chuckled perplexed.  
"What?"  
She beamed at him and said it again.  
"You are perfect!"  
Harry held she tighter in his arms and whispered back:  
"Love you."  
That made Lou shiver, she looked with her beautiful eyes directly into his pair of green eyes.  
"Really?"  
He answered without hesitation.  
"Yes."

Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.  
"Get a room!"  
Harry smiled smugly to Lottie, but stepped aside nevertheless, Lottie placed the glasses and the bottle with water on the table and sat down. Jay thanked her with a smile and clapped in her hands.  
"Dinner is ready!"  
Harry took Lou by the hand and lead her to the chair next to his, they sat down and Jay started to give out noodles.

Everything tasted wonderful and it was nearly silent because everyone was busy with eating. But he noticed the shared looks between Lou and Jay and between Jay and the girls nevertheless.

Something was different, he couldn't say what it was, but he was sure. The Tomlinsons had never hidden something from him.  
He wasn't mad, every family has a secret, but he was confused and a bit disappointed, he had thought that he was a part of their family. Harry smiled and made small talk, but his brain kept working, he had to find out what had happened at the day of Lou's disappearing.

Why had she been in a hospital?

What was wrong?

Was it his fault?

What was her secret?

He was deep in thoughts when his phone vibrated in his pocket, he nearly jumped and smiled apologetically to Jay before he looked at his phone. It was a message from Niall.

Is everything alright? How is it going? Niall, Zayn, Liam xxx

He smiled and answered:

I will stay until tomorrow. I hope everything is going to be alright!   
Harry

His phone vibrated again almost immediately.

Good luck! See you tomorrow! xx

Lou looked at him curiously.  
"Who are you writing with?"  
Harry answered:  
"Niall."  
She nodded and ate her dessert.   
She had to admit that she had been jealous, Harry had smiled while reading the message and it had been hard to bear the thought that he could write with another girl. She tried to calm herself down, she wasn't his girlfriend and it had been just Niall, but Lou had to adjust to the thought that he could date another girl while she was pregnant with his child nevertheless.

Harry was free to do whatever he wanted.

But Lou had to talk to him nevertheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Feedback?!


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl!  
Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------

Lou and Harry made an evening of dealing with Daisy and Phoebe. They watched TV with them, cuddled on the couch, read their favourite book to them and played with the true-to-life One Direction dolls, the girls were happy and it was fun, but Lou was tired again and Harry a bit impatient. He wanted to talk with her, she seemed so exhausted and Harry wanted some time alone with her. 

They hadn't had a moment alone the whole evening!  
And it was already pretty late!

But he had to admit that it was also rather comfortable, too, it was already dark outside, the wood billets in the fireplace creaked once in a while and the light was dimmed. They had just looked a cheerful Disney film and he was settled on the comfortable couch under a warm blanket. Lottie and Fizzy had disappeared into their rooms after dinner and they just had to deal with the twins, but that was exhausting enough.

He had to stand up to help Daisy finding her pyjama when Lou excused herself to go to bed. She smiled exhausted and kissed his cheek before leaving, but Harry was disappointed nevertheless, he had hoped that they could talk about everything, but that seemed to be impossible. The girls weren't tired, they wanted him to stay and he was sure that Lou would fell asleep really quick, no chance to spend alone time with her. The twins wanted to watch Toy story, one of Liam's favourite films, and so he had to stay half an hour until Jay helped him out.

She had noticed Lou's disappearance and Harry's glances to the door and sent the girls with a resolute "Go to bed now!" into their rooms. The girls said good night to Harry and to their mother, turned the telly off and went upstairs to go to bed. Jay went after them and smiled to Harry.

"Good night, Harry!"  
Harry sighed and answered:  
"Night."

Then he rushed to Lou's room, it was on the other side of the floor, and opened the door gently. He saw that Lou laid already in her bed, but the lamp on the nightstand was on and the warm light flowed the room. She laid on the right side of the bed with her back to Harry and stared through the window, it was dark outside, but the stars shone bright. Harry watched her for a few seconds before he stepped in slowly.

"Hey..."  
Lou sat up and looked at him, her hair was a mess, the eyes wide and her skin pale. She had cried and the tears were still running down her face. Harry was taken aback, he hadn't expected that she would be awake and at that in such a state, but he recovered rather quickly from his shock and rushed over to the bed.  
"Lou?"  
He knelt down in front of her, took her face in his hands and looked deep in her watery, blue eyes.  
She laid her head on his shoulder and sobbed into his t-shirt.  
"Y-You w-will hate me! You w-will think that I'm ugly."  
Harry was confused but tried to clam her down.  
"Sshhss, I could never hate you. You are my best friend and the most beautiful girl I know."  
They laid down together and Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her trembling body. Lou wore nothing but a rather large t-shirt that was very crumbled and she entangled her bare legs with his, so that the warmth dripped slowly through his jeans into his body. She continued to cry and to sob into the pillows and Harry stroked her hairs. She mumbled a few nearly inaudible things into his shoulder, but Harry still hadn't a clue what was going on. He had clearly heard the words: fat, ugly, my fault and hate, but it made no sense to him and so he had to wait for her to calm down.

It took nearly twenty minutes until she was able to form sentences again.

And her eyes were puffy and red from crying and her voice was scratchy when she finally tried to speak.  
"I-I'm sorry!"  
She buried her head in the pillows and light blush spread over her face, she seemed to be embarrassed, what was silly, because Harry had seen her crying lots of times. He chuckled and nuzzled his face into Lou's neck.  
"You don't have to apologise, Lou!"  
They laid in silence for a moment before Harry spoke again:  
"You could tell me the reason for it instead."  
And he added a rushed:   
"Of course you don't have to."   
When he saw that Lou was about to freak out again.

She nodded and buried her face in his collar and Harry wasn't sure which question she had answered with that nod, but he kept stroking her hair and mumbling sweet nonsense in her ear, nevertheless. It was very comfortable to lay under the warm blanket with Lou and he felt that he was tired, too. The steady pounding of her heart against his chest and her breath on his cheek made him sleepy and he was almost half asleep when Lou decided to say something.  
"I'll tell you."  
Harry blinked sleepy.  
"Mmmhhhh?"  
"I'll tell you everything, I have to do it anyway."

Harry needed a few seconds before his mind was clear again, his voice slow and slightly slurred when he spoke.  
"Okay, tell me. I'm here for you."  
Lou shifted in the bed so that she was facing him and their noses were almost touching.  
"Please, don't hate me..."  
Harry entangled their fingers and leaned his forehead against hers.  
"I promise that I will never, never, never hate you."  
Lou inhaled deeply.

"I'm pregnant."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really would love to get feedback.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl! 

Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry's eyes widened and he sat up. 

"You...you.... What?!" 

The thoughts rushed through his brain. 

He had clearly heard and understood the words, but his brain refused to process them, all he could do was sitting on the bed and staring at Lou. She, in turn, started to cry again and buried her head in the pillow, the tears ran down her face and made it all wet and greasy. That made Harry move again, he crawled over to her.   
"You...you are serious, right?"   
She looked up from the pillow she had sobbed in and mumbled:   
"I...I'm so s-sorry, Harry."   
Harry's hands were still trembling from the shock, but he stroked her hair and lay down next to her in an attempt to calm her down.  
"Sssshhh, it's okay."   
Lou shook her head immediately.   
"No, no, no! It's not okay, Harry! It will ruin your life and your career."   
"Lou! That's bullshit! We will find a way to handle this."   
He hugged her from the side and she melted into the embrace almost immediately.   
"You... you are not leaving me?"   
Harry hugged her tighter and whispered in her ear:   
"No. I'm here and I will never leave you."   
She turned around in his arms and stared in his green eyes.   
"Thank you..."   
They remained silent for a few seconds before Lou spoke again.   
"Harry?"   
"Yeah, Lou?"   
"You don't have to deal with his, you know? I can do this on my own."   
"No, Lou! Of course I will help you! It's my child, too."   
Lou smiled a watery smile.   
"Our child..."   
Harry returned that smile and touched Lou's stomach with his fingertips, still not believing anything she had said.  
"Yeah, our little baby."   
He pulled the crumbled blanket over their entangled bodies and resumed his position behind Lou's body again.   
She sighed and shifted in the sheets to find a comfortable position.   
"Turn the lamp off, Harry."   
He obeyed, reached out and turned the lamp off, so that the room was dark, only a few stars shone through the window.   
Harry snuggled up to Lou, so that they were spooning.   
Lou smiled and whispered:   
"Night, Haz. Love you."   
He tightened his arms around her for a second and kissed her on the cheek.   
"Love you, too! Sleep tight." 

They fell asleep rather quickly, Lou exhausted from crying and Harry overwhelmed from the news.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

The sun shone bright through the window when woke Harry up. 

He was a bit disoriented at first, but he recognized Lou's room and her scent and relaxed immediately. Lou's head laid heavy on his chest and her hands were wrapped around him, she was still fast asleep, her hair a mess and her face stained from the tears. 

He shifted in the bed to find a comfortable position, what was rather difficult, because he was still dressed in his thight jeans and there was also another thing that made him uncomfortable: Lou's pregnancy. 

How should he face Jay? And Lou's sisters? And the boys? And Management? And their fans?   
The whole situation made him very uncomfortable. It still felt unreal, because the idea of having a baby with his best friend/crush was weird. 

Would it change their relationship?   
He hoped it wouldn't. 

A quiet knock on the door distracted him, he entangled his limbs from Lou's carefully, stood up and opened the door. It was Jay, in her hands two mugs with tea.   
"Good morning."   
Harry smiled and answered:   
"Morning."   
A blush painted his cheeks in slight pink, Jay noticed it and drew the right conclusion.   
"Lou told you?"   
Harry nodded.   
"Yeah..."   
Jay placed the mugs with the steaming tea on the commode and hugged him tightly.   
"You will be a good dad for my grandchild."   
Harry swallowed hard, the pressure on his shoulders grew, Jay and Lou trusted him and he had to do a good job, it would be fatal to disappoint the Tomlinsons. Jay felt that Harry was tensed and started to rub circles in his shoulders.   
"Relax, Harry! Everything will be fine."   
She looked in his eyes.   
"You will help her, right?"   
He nodded without hesistation.   
"Of course! I could never leave her."   
"Good! I'm sure that you will make a good job and I will be there for you, too."   
Harry smiled relieved.   
"She is still asleep. We haven't talked about this in detail, because she was very tired." He said.  
"Okay, come on. We can talk in the kitchen, she needs rest." 

They closed the door carefully and went to the kitchen. Daisy and Phoebe were already awake and sat at the table, but they jumped up when Harry entered the kitchen.   
"Harry!"   
Harry laughed and ruffled their hairs.   
He sat down with Daisy on his lap and Phoebe on the chair next to him after having a proper cuddling session with them.  
"What do you want to eat?"   
Harry shrugged.   
Jay sighed and dished up bread, cereals, yogurt and all kinds of food you can eat for breakfast.  
They ate together and Harry forgot all his problems for a moment, because he was happy. 

The sun warmed his back, his cheeks hurt from laughing and smiling and he hummed along with his favourite song. 

Everything was perfect. 

It would be easy to fix up their problems, would it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you like it!


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl! 

Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry's good mood flew away when he heard Lou throwing up in the bathroom, Jay had stopped eating likewise, on alert and ready to jump up and help her daughter. Everything was silent for a few seconds, but then it started again and Jay jumped up and hurried to the little bathroom.   
Harry was left at the table in the kitchen, feeling useless and stupid with the twins out of the nowhere argueing next to him. He tried to make them stop while watching what was happening in the bathroom.   
Jay was such a pro!  
And she handled the situation with ease:  
She calmed Lou down, handed her a glass with water, the pills against nausea plus a cold washcloth and whispered soothing things in her ear. The result: Lou was fine in less than five minutes.  
Something Harry would have never been able to do. He always panicked and was too hectic to calm someone and far too chaotic to handle a situation like that so fast and with such ease.   
But he had to! Lou was pregnant and it was foreseeable that she would need his help with situations like that in the coming months. And after the birth of his son or daughter he had to deal with things like that for eighteen years!

The argument between Lou's sisters was about to escalate when Harry paid attention again: They were yelling at eachother now, faces red and contorted into angry grimaces.  
And the realisation hit him like a kick in the guts when a bowl of cereals fell to the ground and burst into pieces: He wasn't ready for a baby! He would do a shitty job. He would fail! Fail at being a help and a mate for Lou and absolutely fail at being a good and responsible dad for the child that was growing in Lou's belly. Hell, he was not even able to arbitrate the little argument that Lou's sisters had right now! How should he raise a child?  
He jumped up suddenly and left a suprised and now quiet pair of girls in the kitchen.  
"Harry!?"   
But Harry didn't respond, instead he grabbed his coat and slipped into his shoes.  
He had left the house before any of the girls could make a move.

\-------------------

The twins looked at eachother, the argument they had a minute ago forgotten.  
"Mum!" They exclaimed before running towards the bathroom.  
"Mum! Mum!"  
Lou, still a bit pale and shaky, groaned. The voices of her sisters too loud for her liking.  
Jay turned around, slightly on edge.  
"Daisy! Phoebe! Why can't you get along with eachother for one minute? Just one minute! Can't you see that your sister isn't feeling well?"  
The girls lowered their heads, feeling guilty for being loud and for their argument minutes ago.  
"Sorry, Mum!" They mumbled in unison.  
Jay's eyes softened and she asked:  
"Apology accepted! What's the matter?"  
Daisy answered: "Uuhm, Harry left a few minutes ago."  
"WHAT?!" Lou shouted, up to her feet almost immediately, despite her bad condition.  
"Why? Whereto? What happened?" She asked while she stumbled into the kitchen and looked around frantically.  
"We....We don't know. He...He just stood up and left!"  
Phoebe stuttered, following her sister.  
Jay's expression changed from shocked to confused while she thought about everything and finally it was almost relieved, she grabbed Lou's shoulder to hold her back from running outside and rubbed light circles in it while she said:  
"I think it was just a bit too much for him. The big news yesterday and the shock about it, he probably needs some time to sort things out with himself. After all he just eighteen!"  
Lou wasn't fully convinced, but her mothers words made sense.  
Harry had taken the news suprisingly well, he had acted like nothing was different and now she realised that it was probably because he hadn't understood what they meant for him. He had pushed the thoughts aside, in the back of his mind, and now they had hit him.  
But she was worried nevertheless.  
Harry was her best friend and the father of her child!  
So she asked calmer, but still with a fast beating heart:  
"What are we going to do now?"  
Jay answered with a small, calming smile:  
"Well, all we can do is wait. I will try to call him, but I'm sure that he isn't going to pick up."  
"I could go and seek him! He can't be that far away, his car is still there." Lou suggested while she peered out of the window.  
Her mother shook her head violently.  
"No, no, no! You will stay in bed! Lottie and Fizz can go."  
"Please! Mum! They are still asleep. It's better when I go."  
Lou pouted, her voice pleading.  
But Jay shook her head again and send the twins to wake Lottie and Fizzy up.  
"You need some rest, Lou!" She said.  
Lou protested: "Mum! I'm pregnant, not ill!"  
Jay rolled her eyes and pushed her uncooperative daughter towards her room.  
"Lay down. I will make you breakfast and tea."  
"I'm not hungry!" Lou responded miffed though it wasn't the truth. Her stomach was growling very loudly. She tried to ignore it nevertheless, too stubborn to admit it, but Jay had heard it and smiled.  
"Oh, I think you are. Cereals or toast?"  
Lou laid down on her bed and stared out of the window, ignoring her mother.  
Jay sighed and said:  
"Your behaviour is childish, Lou!"  
Her daughter groaned and sat up again.  
"Okay, okay! Make some toast."  
Jay grinned and ruffled her hair.  
"Will be back in a few minutes."   
She left the room.  
The brunette girl sighed and stuffed a pillow behind her head, now leaning against the headboard.  
Forced to stay in bed she could do nothing but watch when Lottie and Fizz left the house, feeling slightly useless and even more guilty she dialed Harry's number. But the green-eyed boy ignored her call. She placed the phone on the bedside table and closed her eyes.  
Seemed like she could do nothing but wait.

\-----------------------------

At the same time not far away from the house Harry was walking through the streets.  
His phone had rang a few times, but he had ignored it.   
Talking to Lou, Jay or Lottie was the last thing he wanted right now.  
A few tears had ran down his face, but he tried his very best to stop his eyes from watering.  
Crying like a girl isn't very helpful when you are a famous popstar and in public!   
He walked a bit disoriented through Doncaster until he found a small and muddy path that seemed to lead into the woods.  
His white converse were soaked with water and mud after a few steps, but he continued walking, head lowered so that his chin touched the zipper of his coat with every step and his hands clenched to fists and buried deep in the pockets of his jeans.  
Tears were falling from his eyes more often now, dampened his cheeks. He wiped them away angrily while picking up speed. He was nearly running when he entered the woods, breathing the cold air in and out fast, his eyes red and his cheeks smeary from crying.  
He felt alone and small, and the fact that it started raining wasn't helping him.  
His vision was blurry from the rain, he was soaked to the skin and the thoughts were rushing through his brain, but he couldn't stop running.  
He stumbled, now completely unoriented, through the woods.  
Why was he even running away? Whereto? He didn't knew, but it helped.  
He felt alive, strong, independent and up to do everything.  
It helped to banish the feeling of helplessness and the fear of failing he had felt while he had sat in the kitchen.  
He felt the cold and the exhaustion seeping slowly through his skin, but he ignored it.  
It was the uneven ground that finally stopped him from running further into the wood, he stumbled and fell to the ground.   
His face made contact with the muddy surface of the ground and he felt a stabbing pain in his left ankle. After realising what happened he drew his legs to his chest so that he was laying there in foetus position, crying like a baby and too weak to stand up.  
He laid there, uncontrollable sobs shaking his body, until his phone rang.  
Angry with himself and too exhausted to care he picked up.  
"H-Hello?"  
"Hey Harry! How is it going?"  
It was Niall, cheerful as ever.  
Harry said nothing in response, instead he started crying again, loud sobs escaped his mouth.  
The boy at the other end was silent for a few seconds before he asked carefully:  
"Harry? Is everything alright?"  
"N-No! Nothing is alright, Niall!" He sobbed.  
Niall, obviously confused, called out for Liam.  
Harry listened when Niall spoke quietly to Liam, he didn't understood a word, but the voices of his friends calmed him.  
The phone pressed against his ear he noticed that something warm ran down his face.  
His head was bleeding.  
It wasn't dramatically, but Harry panicked immediately, he looked around frantically, trying to find out where he was, but he regcognized nothing around him.  
That was the moment when Liam spoke up.  
"Harry? Can you hear me?" His voice was firm, but Harry could imagine his worried face.  
"Y-Yes." He responded, hand pressed against his forehead to try and stop the bleeding.  
"Where are you? What happened? Is someone with you?" Liam asked alarmed, he had obviously noticed that Harry was about to panic. Harry started shaking and sobbing, because it was cold and he felt so damn helpless.  
"I- I don't know. I'm alone. Help me Liam! My head is bleeding."  
Liam said something to Niall, before speaking again.  
"Keep calm, Harry! We will help you. But ..."  
"Thank you." Harry whispered, interrupting Liam.  
"Listen, Harry! You need to answer a few questions. Firstly: Where are you? Describe what you see."  
Liam demanded.  
Harry looked around, again.  
"Trees. There are lots of trees."   
"Trees?" Liam asked, obviously thinking that Harry was confused.  
"Y-Yes."  
"Harry, tell me what happened!"  
Harry turned into an incoherent mess.  
"Lou...Lou...is pregnant and I-I'm the father. But..."  
Liam interrupted him.  
"WHAT?"  
The curly-haired boy started crying very hard now, desperated and tired.  
"I-I will f-fail, Liam!"  
"Ssshhh, Harry. Calm down. Lottie and Fizz are on the way. We can talk about this later."  
This time it was Niall who spoke to him, Liam swearing loudly in the background.

Niall spoke to him and calmed him down until Lottie and Fizz reached the woods.  
They called out for him loudly and after two minutes they had localised him.  
"Oh, Harry!"  
Lottie sighed and hugged him.  
They helped him up and walked him back to the place where he had entered the path, Jay was waiting with her car there.  
They wrapped a blanket around him and drove him back to the house.  
He apologised the entire time, despite the fact that Jay said he shouldn't.

Back in the house they tucked him into a bed, took care of the cut and the damaged ankle and instiled him some tea.  
He was fast asleep even before he could speak to Lou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) I just started to write the next chapter!


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Summary: Genderswap!! Louis is a girl! 

Lou and Harry had been best friends and band mates, but one night at a party they had sex. They laughed it off as a drunk one night stand, everything went on like before. Until Lou found out that she is pregnant....

 

Disclaimer: This is fiction, it's not real! I do not own the real people in this story! Nor do I make any profit from this work!

\--------------------------------------------------

Harry woke up because someone walked in the room he was sleeping in.  
The person was indeed trying to be quiet, but failed, the wooden floor creaked with every step and something that sounded like porcelain clacked.  
His head was still buried in the pillows when the person sat down on the edge of the bed, but a delicious smell reached his nose and so he lifted his head and looked up into a pair of familiar blue eyes. Lou was sitting there in a grey hoodie with a tray full of food balanced on her lap.  
"Good morning, sleepyhead!"   
She said while placing the tray on the bedside table carefully to slip under the warm blankets.  
Harry mumbled something in his pillow that sounded slightly like "morning" and snuggled up to Lou, still half asleep.  
"I made us breakfast."  
She blurted out after a minute of silence and sat up against the headboard to place the tray on her lap, again.  
"Do you want some tea?"  
Harry hummed in agreement and stuffed a pillow behind his back, so that he in a similar position.  
His brain was still clouded with sleep, but the smell of tea eased the waking up process.  
Lou handed him a steaming cup and sipped on her own after having both hands free, again.  
They were silent for several minutes, drinking the hot liquid slowly.  
It was a comfortable silence, but Harry noticed Lou's worried glances.  
She seemed to be nervous or scared and Harry was sure he knew the reason: His breakdown the day before.  
He could still feel the cut on his forehead, an unwanted reminder of what he did and while drinking his tea hastily to suffocate the embarrassement he burnt his tongue.  
"Fuck!"  
He exclaimed and grabbed the bottle with the cold water from the bedside table to take a big mouthful.  
Lou nearly jumped, the sudden change from a silent, sleepy Harry to a swearing one in less than a second very unexpected.  
"Oh God, Harry! Everything alright?"  
She asked, looking worried.  
Harry nodded, while taking another sip from the bottle.  
"Yeah, sorry."  
He said.  
She smiled and gestured towards his cup of tea.  
"Give it back, you can drink it when it's cold. Now it's breakfast time."  
Harry pouted, but it was rather like playing along, because he liked being treated like a child sometimes.   
It felt good to have someone who cares, if only for a few minutes.  
He handed his cup over and took the tray Lou held in her left hand to place it on both of their laps.  
"Try not to crumble!"  
Lou said, but a smile grazed her face.  
They ate in silence, both chewing on their food.  
It was Harry who spoke up after a few minutes.  
"I told them last night."  
Lou's eyes met his and Harry could see the confusion in them.  
"Hhmm?"  
She asked, mouth full with food.  
"I think I told Liam, Niall and Zayn that you're pregnant."  
Lou swallowed the mouthful of sandwich she was eating and shrugged.  
"I know. Liam called me after Lottie and Fizz found you."  
The curly-haired boy raised an eyebrow.  
"Oh, really?"  
Lou nodded and swallowed another bite.  
"Yeah, we talked about everything."  
Harry looked at her.  
"Is he okay with it? He was angry yesterday."  
"Mmmhh."  
Lou mumbled.  
"Niall calmed him down before he called me. He is shocked, but I think it's okay."  
They were silent again.  
Harry felt bad, the whole situation was difficult enough without him freaking out about it. He had to be strong, strong for Lou and for their little family.  
And so he blurted out:  
"Listen, I'm really sorry! My behaviour was very childish. It shouldn't be like that! I ...."  
But Lou interupted him.  
"Harry! Stop!"  
The green-eyed boy blinked confused.  
"What?"  
Lou rolled her eyes and hugged him from the side.  
"It's my fault. I shouldn't have told you like this. It was rushed, unplanned and I was freaking out. It wasn't the right time to do it!"  
Harry shook his head furiously and wiggled out of her arms.  
"No. Lou! It wasn't your fault that I was freaking out! You did everything right. You told me as soon as we were alone and it was absolutely the right time!"  
Lou frowned before she said:   
"Yeah, but I gave you no space and no time to process the news."  
Harry shook his head again, his curls flying around wildly.  
"I shouldn't need space or time! You are PREGNANT and ...."  
The blue-eyed girl interupted him, now angry and with clenched fists.  
"It sounds like a disease when you say it."  
She stood up, about to leave the room.  
"What?! No! That's not true."  
Harry exclaimed and knocked the tray over in an attempt to follow Lou.  
Tea, jam, butter and bread were spread over the white blankets and pillows in a matter of seconds, leaving a huge chaos on the bed.  
"Oh, I think it is! You don't want this baby with me! Say it, admit it!"  
Lou screamed, face red and tears rolling down her face.  
"Lou..."  
Harry began, not knowing what to say.  
But before he could say anything, Lou slammed the door shut after hissing a short:   
"I knew it. Fuck off!"  
She left a confused and angry Harry, who was frozen to the spot for several seconds before he opened the door to follow her.  
"Lou! Please! That's not true."  
But Lou had already arrived at the door to her room, she locked it after slamming it shut behind her.  
Harry rushed over and knocked several times furiously.  
"Lou! Let's talk about this. Please!"  
"There is nothing to talk about, Harry! Leave! I will do this on my own."  
Lou screamed.  
"And I'm damn sure that I'll be a good single mum!"  
She added, anger and desperation swinging in her voice.  
"Lou, please."  
Harry whispered, fear had taken over by now.  
But Lou remained still, instead Harry noticed that Jay and Lottie had arrived in the doorframe of the kitchen, looking at him expectantly.  
"What have I done wrong?"  
He asked them in a resigned tone, assuming that they had heard every word.  
"Well, is it true? You don't want it?"  
Lottie asked, instead of answering his question.  
"God, no!"  
Harry said while walking past them to sit down on a chair in the kitchen.  
He knew that Lou would need some time to calm down and that he should find a way to sort everything out soon, and who would be a better adviser than Jay and Lottie?  
His head buried in his hands he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.  
"I'm the father, I'm responsible. I mean, it wasn't planned or anything, but she needs my help and I really want to be there for her."  
He looked up to meet the gazes of Lottie and Jay, they had sat down on the opposite side of the table.  
"Harry, listen. It's great that you feel responsible, a lot of young men wouldn't do what you want to do, but you don't have to feel responsible for the baby if you don't want it. I'm going to help her too, so....if you don't want it you don't have to."  
Jay said.  
Harry blinked, he hadn't thought about this option, leaving Lou and the baby alone seemed to be wrong.  
Jay saw his doubt and added:  
"You are only eighteen, Harry. There are a lot of options for your life! Having a baby with Lou will stop you from doing a lot of things, it's a fulltime job! And you are famous, the band can't be without you!"  
Harry shook his head, he didn't want it to be like that, it sounded wrong.  
"Lou is my best friend, I can't be without her! The band can't be without her! We will find a way to do this with a baby."  
Jay shrugged before she spoke up.  
"It's going to be hard, but not impossible. Are you up for it?"  
The green-eyed boy nodded.  
"Yeah, I'm definitely up for it! It wouldn't be fair to leave her alone with all the work and I know, that sooner or later I'm going to live with her and the baby anyway. There is no way to separate us!"  
Lottie was looking at him with a sceptical look in her eyes, but Jay was smiling.  
"Okay, great decision! I'm glad, that you're going to help her. But there is a lot of work to do! Firstly you should sort out things with her."  
Harry sighed and tugged on his hairs again.  
"How?"  
Lottie rolled her eyes and said:  
"Knock on her door, apologise and talk with her about the decision you made."  
"Sounds good."  
Harry said and stood up to walk to Lou's door.  
A few steps away from the door he turned around and smiled a bright smile.  
"Thanks for the help!"  
The two Tomlinsons smiled.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Lou was laying in her bed, back to the door.  
Tears were rolling down her cheeks in silence, only a few sobs had escaped her mouth since she had locked the door and told Harry to leave.  
He had only knocked and asked a few times before he had left.  
It was obviously that he had left!   
She had overreacted for a stupid reason and it hadn't been fair what she had said to him.  
He was such a lovely, caring boy! And all she had done was scare him off. Why had she even done it?  
Stupid, stupid, stupid!  
Harry had already been unable to cope with the news and she had only made it all worse.  
It was her fault that she was alone now, pregnant with his child and about to be a single mum.  
Her hands were clenched to fists and she was shaking uncontrollable.   
A lot of scenes were playing in her head: She, alone with a child on her lap that looked exactly like Harry. She, embittered, alone, fat, ugly and haggard with a crying baby in her arms. She, ...  
A sudden knock startled her out of her thoughts.  
"Lou? Can we talk?"  
She sat up, eyes wide and mouth opened.  
He hadn't left! He was still there! He wanted to talk!  
With one smooth move she sent the blanket to the floor and jumped up.  
Obviously Harry hadn't expected that she would open the door, because he nearly jumped when she stood in front of him, only a few seconds after he asked for it.  
And before he could react she was hugging him tightly.  
"Shit, Harry! I'm so sorry, I'm stupid! This whole argument was pointless."  
Harry, suprised and unable to breathe, opened and closed his mouth like a fish.  
She had knocked the breath out of him with her sudden change in mood. He had been prepared for a angry Lou and discussions about his behaviour, but this was very unexpected.  
"Uhm..."  
Was the only thing that left his mouth while Lou drew him inside her room.  
She flopped down on the bed and looked at him with big, blue eyes that screamed for forgiveness.  
"Please, Harry! Say something. I'm very guilty."  
Harry cleared his throat, sat down on the bed and said:  
"Wow, that's unexpected. I thought, I am the one who said something stupid."  
Lou blushed slightly.  
"Well, no. I think I have overreacted. This whole situation is complicated and new for both of us."  
Harry nodded and played with the hem of his T-shirt.  
"Yeah...it is."  
They were silent for a moment, until Harry's mind was clear and he said:  
"I will call my mum and tell her."  
"What?!"  
Lou exclaimed, dumbfounded about it.  
"Well, I think she should know that she is going to be grandma."  
Harry laughed.  
"What? I mean, why?"  
Harry shrugged and smiled.  
"Why not? And I think we should talk to Simon too. He could help us to make this easier."  
Lou's expression was confused.  
"Help to make what easier?"  
"The whole we-in-a-band-with-a-baby-situation?!"  
"We?" Lou asked, she was very confused.  
"Yes! We are going to be a very successful band WITH a baby!"  
The information seeped in slowly and her eyes watered when realisation hit her, but this time it was because she was happy.  
"Oh God, Harry! That's great."  
He opened his arms for her and smiled.  
"Cuddlesession?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I know that this is shit :(

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.xx


End file.
